if you had to choose
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: This was the first time it was actually all three of them, as they all had to clean up after the fight between the two men in armored suits, although in very different ways. But nevertheless, they all knew that they had something to talk about, even if none of them were particularly eager to actually do so. Part 2 of "don't be shocked when your history book mentions me".


**This takes place in the same universe as _the world turned upside down_. You should probably read that first, as this takes place between chapter 5 and 6.**

 **I hope those three come across as cute as I pictured them. If not, I'm sorry, because they were intended to be the most adorable goofballs.**

 **Word Count: 1,053**

* * *

On the morning after the drama with Stane—or King George, apparently—the three of them ran into each other Tony's mansion in Malibu.

This was the first time it was actually all three of them, as they all had to clean up after the fight between the two men in armored suits, although in very different ways.

But nevertheless, they all knew that they had something to talk about, even if none of them were particularly eager to actually do so.

Eventually—after they had spent a good two minutes silently staring at each other—Tony—Alexander—the center of this whole mess took a deep breath.

"Sooo…" It was so unlike either Tony or Alexander to be at loss for word that Pepper had to appreciate the moment before she could take pity upon him.

Rhodey—Laurens? John? She wasn't sure how to refer to anyone at the moment—decided to speak the words they were all thinking. "What are we going to do from now on?"

"I have no idea," Pepper admitted. Sitting down on the couch in one swift motion. "I just know that I love Tony—or Alex? Either way, I did when I was just Eliza, I did it when I was just Pepper, and I do it now as well."

"Pretty much the same is true for me," Rhodey stated, scratching the back of his head rather awkwardly as he sat down as well.

"I love both of you," Tony confessed, looking from one of them to the other and back again, taking place on the seat opposing the two of them. "To equal amounts. Always have and always will. I couldn't possibly choose." He already looks quite conflicted.

"But if you had to choose?" Rhodey asked. "Because you kind of have to."

"I couldn't. I can't," he corrects. "It would be like choosing to lose an arm or a leg. My sight or my hearing. My brain or my heart," Tony made a conscious effort to stop himself. "Completely and utterly impossible, in summary."

"How is this supposed to work out then?" Rhodey questioned.

"I have no idea." She wasn't sure if it was the thought of Alexander or Tony admitting it that scared her more, but it was quite odd either way.

(Though, that was currently the case in a lot of aspects.)

"If I may intrude, Madam, Sirs," JARVIS speaks from above. "Based on my observations and the conclusions I reached—which are that all of the previous statements were truthful—I have found a possible course of action, should all three of you agree to it."

"I'm listening." Her husband—it might not be in the eye of the law this time around, but that didn't change the fact that that was what he was—looked into a camera expectedly.

"As am I," Eliza—Pepper? She was both, but did either take over the other?—added. JARVIS' plans of action were almost always the perfect solution. He considered every angle in a time it would take them to analyze one.

"Let's hear it." Rhodey—John, the man her husband had cried over for weeks—nodded sharply.

She was very glad that he had not once glared at her. It would have been quite understandable, but it would have hurt all the same, which was also the reason why she hadn't done it.

Acting like jealous teenagers wouldn't help in this situation. They were—more or less—mature adults twice over and could act like it.

At the very least in certain situations.

"The most suitable solution seems to be polyamory."

"What exactly?" Alexander—no, Tony. They had gotten a second chance, so they might as well use their new names—wondered. "Is it what I think it is?" He sounded incredibly excited.

"I believe so, Sir," JARVIS agreed. "Urban Dictionary defines it as the practice, state or ability of having more than one sexual loving relationship at the same time, with the full knowledge and consent of all partners involved."

The way Tony looked, his mind had just been completely blown.

"Quite frankly, I think it's the best solution we can get," Rhodey stated.

She nodded. "I agree."

Tony perked up notably, as if he hadn't quite dared to hope before. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Pepper confirmed, moving towards Tony. "This way everyone gets what they want."

Tony looked completely and utterly flabbergasted.

"Am I dreaming right now or is he at loss for words?" Rhodey asked, his head angled.

"I believe he is trying to process everything and comparing it with last time," she theorized.

"That sounds plausible, yes," Rhodey agreed. "But there is something else we need to talk about."

She frowned. "Really? And what exactly?"

"The way we are doing this. Like," he continued, holding his hand up to stop her, "I know that we're both going to be involved with Tony or Alex or whatever name he is going to use. But what about the two of us?"

That was something that hadn't occurred to her at all. "I don't know…"

"Neither do I. Last time around, I was very gay. I'm not one hundred percent sure what I am this time around, but I am willing to try at least."

Pepper nodded. "I am as well." Rhodey had always been nice and the same had been true for John. It wasn't like they were forcing themselves to try something they didn't want or anything.

They were simply testing if what they felt for each other was more platonic or romantic and would act accordingly.

In that moment, Tony started to smile so wildly that it must've hurt. It almost looked creepy and he didn't look like he would stop anytime soon.

"I think all of my dreams are might be coming true right now."

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Such a romantic."

"It's not like I'm lying," Tony defended himself. He crossed his arms and was pouting rather adorably.

Too adorably, in fact.

She knew that resisting that face was pretty much pointless in this situation, so she stood up and walked towards Tony.

Rhodey had seemingly guessed her intentions—or he had the same weakness, which was entirely plausible—as he followed her closely.

Both of them started to hug their partner, giving him small kisses on the cheek as they did so.

 _Yes,_ Pepper thought as she watched Tony blush, _this is definitely something I can get used to._

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


End file.
